Extraterrestrial
The Extraterrestrial conspiracy comes in two forms: (1) disinformation, and (2) coverup. Disinformation In the United States, intelligence agencies of the US government are known to use disinformation tactics to coverup at . By purposefully leaking bad leads of extraterrestrial activity, discredits allegations posed against the government, such as activities involving abductions (see Monarch Project). The civilian population of inadvertently play right into disseminating the false information, leaked by the government, whereby allegations would sound so ludicrous—no legal action can be taken. Examples of “leaked” extraterrestrial activity, that are really tools of disinformation is: regarding UFOs, and Blue Planet Project: Alien Technical Research, an alleged US scientist manual that blames aliens for US abductions (with profile drawings). Coverup :Main: UFO cover-up On November 30, 2010, under ,Promoting Openness and Accountability by Making Classification a Two-Way Street, by William H. Leary, Special Adviser to the National Security Advisor and Senior Director for Records and Access Management, National Security Staff, 29 December 2009 the FBI was ordered to declassify and disclose UFO activity documentation from 1947. Among more than 200 documents, was Memorandum 6751 which describes characteristics of multi-dimensional extraterrestrials. The following line items can be found in the memorandum:[https://vault.fbi.gov/UFO/UFO%20Part%201%20of%2016/view FBI Records Vault, Unexplained Phenomenon, UFO Part 1 of 16], p. 22, Memorandum 6751 * Line 2: "Their mission is peaceful." * Line 3: "They are "human-like but much larger in size". * Line 4: "They are not excarnate earth people, but come from their own world." * Line 5: "They do NOT come from any "planet" as we use this word, but from an etheric planet that interpenetrates with our own and is not perceptible to us. * Line 6: "The bodies of the visitors, and the craft also, automatically "materialize on entering the vibratory rate of our dense matter." * Line 7: "The disks possess a type of radiant energy, or a ray, which will easily disintegrate any attacking ship. They reenter the etheric at will, and so simply disappear from our vision, without trace." * Line 8. "The region from which they come is NOT the " ", but corros- ponds to the Locas or Talas. Students of will understand these terms." For the full and complete analysis of the above snippet transcription, see Memorandum 6751 Supression The suppression of thinking “outside the box”, such as proposing extraterrestrial origin theories, stems right out from the with the loss of the , and the widespread devastation caused by the , the , and . The secrets of the stars from the ancient world had all been ransacked, destroyed or lost. Even in the name of science, became a martyr for the "truth" in the face of the Roman Catholic Church. The suppression of knowledges that the world was round, and that the Earth was not the center of the Universe was really the disconnect of mankind's psyche to the stars. These events caused mankind, as a whole, to loose touch with the stars, while its secrets got lost with the ancient world. Finally, the and the paved the way for an esoteric movement of the 1800s, so that , , and others could help reconnect mankind to the stars, and to show that humans are not alone in the universe. With newfound freedoms to unearth and explore the world, especially with newer technology, more evidence for extraterrestrials are discovered in the forms of artifacts, cave paintings, , temple inscriptions, and some monuments. The discoveries and cyphering of ancient Semitic writings, the Vedas of India, the engravings of Mayan temples, and even works from Dynastic China are becoming testimonies for extraterrestrial visitors. Many ancient writings are even leading some academics to believe that extraterrestrials may have even shaped the most earliest human civilizations. It is even quite possible that they seeded , or assisted in the . See also * Abductions * Ancient astronauts * Anunnaki * Dimensionals * Greys * Higher intelligence * Reptilians * UFO cover-up References Resources * Invisible Worlds and their Inhabitants, an in-depth study of the Lokas and Talas * The Extra-Dimensionals: True Tales and Concepts of Alien Visitors, by former FBI officer, John DeSouza * The Para-Investigators: 52 True Tales And Concepts of Supernaturally Gifted Investigators by John DeSouza and Goldie Serrano * Beyond The Darkness - March 24, 2017 57:27, interview with former FBI officer, John DeSouza on dimensional beings * The Greys in the UFO Alien Database * , Wikipedia on Locas and Talas Category:Ancient aliens Category:Alien-UFO